


ménage à trois

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Truth or Dare, Versatile Jisoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jisoo picked up a beer, wondering what Jeonghan would come up with, and put the bottle to his lips. The cool liquid had just poured against his tongue when Jeonghan replied, "I dare you to let Jisoo give you a blow job."The beer came out of his mouth in a surprised spray. No one said anything for a moment. And then Jisoo couldn't help himself. "How thefuckis that a dare for Seungcheol?"





	ménage à trois

"Alright, man, see you next week then," Seungcheol said and then hung up the phone. He turned to look at Jeonghan and Jisoo, both perched on bar stools at their newly finished and fully stocked bar in their recently remodeled basement. "Jun's out. 'Food poisoning,'" Seungcheol whined using air quotes. "Big baby."

"Yes, Seungcheol," Jeonghan needled, "I'm sure Jun is puking up his lunch just to ruin your fun."

"Exactly, Jeonghan. Tuesday night poker is sacred. This is  _man_  time. Time for manly men to do manly things: poker, beer, porn, sports," he counted off on his fingers. He hesitated for a minute, pointing at his last finger and trying to come up with a fifth manly pursuit, but finally threw his hands up and proclaimed. "Those are all manly things right?"

"Sure, Cheol," Jisoo agreed mockenly. 

"You want another, babe?" Jeonghan asked him as he slid off the stool and walked around to the refrigerator.

"Sure. Thanks," Jisoo replied as he watched the love of his life bend over and reach into the fridge, the muscles in his back rippling within the confines of his tight, white t-shirt. Jisoo's eyes wandered next to his low-slung dark wash jeans or, more precisely, to the taut ass covered by them. He shifted on his stool as he thought about Jeonghan's beautiful body. Being with him was a dream come true, literally.

Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Jisoo grew up together, and he was attracted to Jeonghan, who had come out in high school, long before Jisoo actually admitted to himself that he liked women  _and_  men. That admission hadn't come until they had each gone off to their separate universites. When they all landed back in Seoul three years ago – Jeonghan and Seungcheol to work and Jisoo to pursue his doctoral – he didn't waste a minute reconnecting with them. Jeonghan and him started out as roommates when they moved to the city and within six months were a couple. He liked to tease Jisoo that he knew he'd come to his senses.

Jeonghan smirked as he turned to Jisoo with the frosty beer. He'd been caught staring. He smiled as Jisoo tilted the bottle to his lips and tongued and mouthed the opening suggestively. Jeonghan cocked an eyebrow and his smile broadened.

In the midst of flirting, Jisoo hadn't really registered Seungcheol's cell phone beeping until he huffed. "Oh, for fuck's sake. Soonyoung is stuck practicing for the rehearsal at the dance studio. He's out too."

"And you already knew Wonwoo and Mingyu weren't coming, right?" Jisoo asked. Seungcheol nodded as he tossed his cell phone back on the granite bar top. "Then it's just the three of us. We can still play Hold 'Em with three."

"Nuh-uh. No way. There's no fucking way I'm playing with you and Jeonghan alone. I might as well just hand over my money now."

Jisoo smiled and shrugged as he took another pull from his beer. He couldn't blame him. Jeonghan was a regular card shark. He could read people's tells like he was reading their minds. It was just one of the many things he loved about him.

"Alright then, but can we still order pizza? I'm starving," Jeonghan commented.

Two hours later, the remains of a case of beer and three large pizzas sat scattered around their basement. They'd watched the end of last year's World Series of Poker on television and played an hour's worth of Playstation, but finally stopped because they were all buzzed enough that their hand-eye coordination was shot.

As they sat around shooting the shit, Jisoo couldn't help but admire Seungcheol's athletic form sprawled out across his couch. Despite one brief moment of experimentation when they were fifteen – a moment that still featured in Jisoo's masturbation fantasies – Seungcheol was straight. But that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate his broad shoulders, trim waist, thighs so muscular you could see them through his jeans, and the way his dark hair curled at his neck.

Jisoo's gaze shifted from Seungcheol to Jeonghan, who was mouthing his beer bottle in a way that diverted blood directly to his cock. He grinned at Jisoo and winked.

"Let's play truth or dare," Jeonghan slurred out of nowhere. 

When they were teenagers, the game had been one of their pastimes and the root of much of the trouble they'd gotten into. Thanks to truth or dare, the trees of their suburbs outside of Seoul, had been toilet papered, a large collection of garden gnomes had mysteriously appeared all over the lawn of the high school principal's house, Jisoo had to dress entirely in Hello Kitty attire one day for school, Seungcheol had streaked across the soccer field during band practice, and the scarecrows in an autumn display at the gardening center had all been arranged in suggestive positions. They'd been caught doing such things more than once.

Seungcheol guffawed as he placed another empty on the coffee table. "Okay. Shit. Why not."

Jisoo rolled his eyes but nodded. Seungcheol and Jeonghan were much more outgoing and daring than him. He had always been more reserved – not shy really, just a little introverted. He didn't make friends as easily, but the ones he had he was fiercely loyal to. He could find contentment in hours of reading or watching anime, but knowing Jeonghan was more of a social butterfly, he'd go clubbing with him when he wanted. Jisoo wasn't loud and boisterous, but he could give as good as he got. And he wasn't nearly as comfortable making an ass out of himself as his asinine best friends were, but he did it anyway because, well, that's just what they did sometimes.

Two coin tosses determined that Jeonghan got to go first. Jisoo was a little surprised when he looked at Seungcheol. "Okay, Cheollie, truth or dare."

"Truth."

Jeonghan frowned, but replied, "Okay, when and with whom did you last have sex?"

Seungcheol sat up straighter and rolled his eyes. "Shit, really?" When Jeonghan just stared at him, he continued. "Before coming over here tonight. Her name was Joy. You don't know her."

"Nice," Jeonghan replied, nodding slightly. An image sprung to Jisoo's mind and he shifted in his seat. Jeonghan noticed and winked at him again.

"Okay, my turn," Seungcheol said. "Jeonghan, truth or dare?"

Jisoo relaxed a little, perfectly content for the two of them to pick on each other.

"Dare," he replied with a glint in his eye.

"I dare you to chug a full cup of grog."

Jeonghan groaned. 'Grog' was their name for a concoction of random beer and alcohol noted for tasting horrible and resulting in heinous hangovers.

"Bring it," he declared. The three of them moved to the bar and watched Seungcheol as he too gleefully began pouring random shots of liquor into a beer mug. Jisoo's stomach burned just looking at it and he glanced at Jeonghan who smiled and shrugged. Three minutes, later, Jeonghan grimaced and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand after slamming the empty mug back onto the bar. "Fuck," he groaned with a shudder.

"Okay, Jisoo, your turn," Jeonghan said as they all stood leaning on the bar. "Truth or dare."

"Truth," he replied, not eager to face his own cup of grog with the class he assisted starting at ten in the morning.

He tilted his head towards Seungcheol. "What's your favorite part of Seungcheol's body?"

"Shit, Jeonghan," Seungcheol cried, but Jisoo noticed with flushed embarrassment that Seungcheol was looking at him.

He glared at Jeonghan. He knew Jisoo had a certain appreciation for Seungcheol's body. He was going to kill him later and he knew it. Jisoo glanced at Seungcheol and huffed as he crossed his arms.

"The truth, Jisoo," Jeonghan chimed in.

"His thighs," Jisoo replied shortly. "Truth or dare, Jeonghan."

Both of them gawked at him. Jeonghan was surprised that he had been  _that_  truthful, and his face broke out in a satisfied smile. Seungcheol, who was completely accepting of their homosexuality and fiercely protective of them when some asshole tried to give them trouble, looked momentarily embarrassed before he stood a little straighter and smirked. "What's not to like?"

Jisoo rolled his eyes. "Truth or dare, Jeonghan," he repeated.

"Dare."

He thought for a minute. "Go next door and ask Mrs. Lee for a cup of sugar."

"Christ, Jisoo," he replied as Seungcheol and him started chuckling.

Mrs. Lee was the cliché of a cougar: forty-something, husband who worked and traveled too much, fake boobs that created a too-prominent cleavage, and flirted with any male in his twenties. Despite knowing he was gay, she hit on Jeonghan all the time. She had a way of bending over to pick up her morning newspaper or appearing in a bikini in her backyard when Jeonghan was cutting the grass that said she knew she could make him go straight if he just gave her a chance. He went out of his way to avoid her if he could.

Still laughing, they headed upstairs – Jisoo after having made a quick detour to the laundry room – and Jeonghan got a measuring cup out of a kitchen cabinet. He started heading for the door when Jisoo stopped him.

 "Wait a second," he said. Before Jeonghan knew what he was doing, he stripped him of his t-shirt and replaced it with a white tanktop that had shrunk in the dryer. Then Jisoo unbuttoned the top button of his jeans and ran his hands through his hair. "There," Jisoo murmured. "Sex on a stick. She'll probably come just seeing you."

Jeonghan glared at him. "I'm so getting you back for this."

"Looking forward to it, babe."

The three of them went outside and Seungcheol and Jisoo hid in the bushes in front of her house like a pair of thirteen year olds while Jeonghan walked barefooted to Mrs. Lee's front door and rang the bell.

The door opened with a flourish and there stood Mrs. Lee in a flowing silk robe and a short silk nightgown underneath. "Why, Jeonghan. What a nice surprise. Won't you come in?"

"Uh, well, I'm sorry to bother you, Mrs. Lee, but I just wanted to see if you had any sugar I could borrow." He shifted his weight from foot to foot as Mrs. Lee ran her eyes up and down his body.

"I definitely have some sugar for you, Jeonghan. Come on in." She turned away and Jeonghan glanced at them and rolled his eyes before stepping through and shutting the door.

They tried to suppress their laughter as they sprinted stealthily through the yard to her kitchen window where, much to their amusement, Mrs. Lee was finding every opportunity to touch Jeonghan in as many innocent-seeming ways as she could.

Five minutes later they were all back in their kitchen, Seungcheol and Jisoo doubled over in laughter with tears streaming down their face.

"Laugh it up, bitches," Jeonghan growled as he slammed the sugar-filled measuring cup down on the counter. "I feel like I need a shower now."

They couldn't help it—they laughed harder. Jeonghan stripped off the tanktop and chucked it in the trash can, then redressed in his white t-shirt. Jisoo started having a hard time breathing and clutched his chest. It had to be how drunk they were that made it so funny, but damn if this one wasn't going down in the annals of truth or dare history.

"Come on," Jeonghan groused, "let's go back downstairs. And your turn, Seungcheol, truth or dare."

"Truth," Seungcheol called as they all laughed and tripped down the steps.

"Aw, come on, man. What's with all the truths?"

"Truth, Jeonghan. Ask your question and quit your bitching."

Seungcheol crashed down into one couch and Jeonghan and Jisoo fell into the other side by side.

"Okay. Here's one: why haven't you gone after that blonde girl you keep running into at the Thai place near your office?"

Jeonghan and Jisoo smiled at each other and then looked at Seungcheol, awaiting his answer. He had been drooling over this woman for weeks, but for some reason hadn't made a play.

Seungcheol ran his hands through his hair and then shrugged. "Fuck, I don't know. I said 'hi' once and she…just…the look she gave me…I…."

"Come on, Seungcheol, truth," Jisoo urged, recalling the way Jeonghan nudged me earlier.

"It's just…she's really damn intimidating."

"Oh my God," Jeonghan exclaimed. "Choi Seungcheol intimidated by a woman? I never thought I'd see the day."

"Yeah, well, not everyone can find their person when they're kids," he said, highlighting just one of the many ways Jeonghan and Jisoo were truly lucky. Jeonghan squeezed his hand. "Okay, um…Jisoo…truth or dare?"

"Truth," I replied.

"You two are being babies," Jeonghan pouted.

"I'll take your dare next time, baby," Jisoo said as he leaned over to kiss his cheek. He surprised Jisoo by turning his face and capturing his lips with his. Jeonghan threaded his hand into Jisoo's hair and held him to him.

"Okay, that's enough. You know what they say about eating in front of the poor, or something," Seungcheol protested. 

"You've eaten plently," Jeonghan murmured as he finished kissing Jisoo.

"Okay, Jisoo," Seungcheol pressed on, "have you ever been in a threesome? If so, what were the details?"

Jisoo glanced between them. Jeonghan knew the basics of his collegiate experience but neither of them knew all the gory details of their pre-couple sex lives. He looked eager to hear the answer. "Yes, I have. Twice—"

" _Fuck_. Really?" Jeonghan asked.

He nodded. "Once with two girls—"

"Oh my God, Jisoo, you are my hero. Now  _this_  is what Tuesday night poker's all about. Let's hear it," Seungcheol said as he sat forward and rubbed his hands.

"There was this girl I had been seeing for a few weeks—Lisa—and one night we came home late from a party and stumbled into her dorm room drunk and kissing. I had Jennie half undressed before we noticed her roommate laying undressed on her bed. She tried to cover herself up but it was pretty obvious we'd walked in while she was masturbating. One thing sorta led to another. And Lisa admitted the two of them did stuff sometimes."

"And?" Seungcheol prodded.

"And, that's it."

"No fucking way that's it. Details, Jisoo, the question asked for details," Seungcheol argued.

Jisoo huffed. "Lisa dragged me over to Jennie's bed and before I even knew it she ripped her cover off and went down on her."

"Oh,  _man_ …."

"And then Jennie grabbed my hand and pulled me to her." Jisoo squirmed in his seat, his erection now coming to life as he remembered this night. "She gave me a blow job while Lisa ate her and then we had sex and that was it."

"We?"

"Me and Lisa. Jennie, um…watched. And touched. I wasn't comfortable having sex with anyone else when I was supposed to be with Lisa. After that first time, Lisa started wanting to do more 'experimenting,' and we finally broke up."

Seungcheol nodded, completely enthralled. "And the second time?"

"You're not gonna want to hear that one, I don't think."

"Try me."

"It was with two guys."

"Hmm," Seungcheol replied as he took a swig of a beer from the end table. Jisoo noticed Jeonghan shift and he glanced to him, half afraid of his reaction. His eyes were dark with lust and a quick glance down his body told Jisoo he was aroused by the conversation. "Why not," Seungcheol shrugged, "it's the rules, after all."

Jisoo tore his eyes away from Jeonghan and was surprised to see that Seungcheol was serious. He couldn't keep his eyes from surveying his body as he reclined against the leather. All this sex talk was affecting him too.  _God, he's as big as I remembered_. Jisoo forced himself to look away.

"Okay, well, I'll spare you the gory details and just say this: guys know how to give superior blow jobs."

Jeonghan snarfed on the beer he had been trying to drink and sat up choking and coughing. Seungcheol laughed and smacked Jisoo on the shoulder as he got up to use the bathroom.

Once he recovered, the look in Jeonghan's eyes was predatory and thrilling. But Seungcheol's return prevented him from acting out whatever thoughts were running through his mind.

"My turn, I guess. Jeonghan? Truth or dare?"

"I think I'm going with truth this time. I'm still recovering from the last two dares."

"What happened to Chan's underwear drawer when we were sixteen?" Chan was Seungcheol's little brother, and the focus of much taunting and teasing when they were kids. He and Seungcheol remained close even though he lived in Iksan now. He didn't look particularly pleased by this turn in the conversation.

Jeonghan looked at Jisoo, his face stilled of emotion. "Payback, Jisoo. Your turn is coming."

He smiled his best smile and motioned for him to continue.

"Remember that guy—Seokmin, right—that Chan crushed on all of sophomore year but wouldn't actually talk to or ask out?"

Seungcheol nodded, still wary.

"Well, he didn't know they were his, but I emptied most of his underwear drawer and decorated the tree outside his bedroom window. We waited outside his house in the morning and saw him when he noticed what was there. He climbed out his window and began pulling them down. His father caught him…oh my God…you should have seen him trying to explain." Jeonghan started laughing, but Seungcheol didn't seem decided on how to react. Then he started chuckling.

"You are an asshole now and you were an asshole then, Yoon Jeonghan. Do you know how much he bitched at me about that? For weeks he accused me— _me!—_  of taking his boxers. And then he told Mom and I had to convince my  _fucking mother_  that it wasn't me. You're never allowed near Chan again, do you hear me?"

Jeonghan and Jisoo were laughing hard now, remembering the stupid ass shit they used to do when they were kids. God damn it was fun.

Sex-related questions went around for another two rounds and by the end they were all punch drunk and horny.

"Okay, Seungcheol, last round, I think. Truth or dare," Jeonghan asked.

"Fuck it. Haven't done one yet. Give me a dare."

"About fucking time," Jeonghan groaned. "Are you sure?"

There was something in his tone that made Jisoo stare at Jeonghan. He was clearly up to something. For some reason, it made him even harder than he already was. Of course, just about everything Jeonghan did affected him that way.

"Fuck, yeah, I'm sure. Do your worst. Choi Seungcheol has never turned down a dare, and I sure as hell won't start tonight."

Jisoo picked up a beer, wondering what Jeonghan would come up with, and put the bottle to his lips. The cool liquid had just poured against his tongue when Jeonghan replied, "I dare you to let Jisoo give you a blow job."

The beer came out of his mouth in a surprised spray. No one said anything for a moment. And then Jisoo couldn't help himself. "How the fuck is  _that_  a dare for Seungcheol?"

As if it wasn't bad enough that he was drunk and horny and frustrated from hours of Jeonghan teasing him, he damn well knew this had been a fantasy of Jisoo's ever since that time when they were fifteen and found one of Seungcheol's dad's Playboy magazines in their basement. Seungcheol and Jisoo had jerked each other off but he came before he could take it any further.

Quietly, Seungcheol's voice cut into his thoughts and broke the stare down Jeonghan and they were having. "Yeah, okay. Just head though. And we're not gonna, like, talk about this, after…"

Jisoo's almond shaped eyes snapped to Seungcheol, who was looking at Jeonghan and trying very studiously not to look at him. But after a moment, his gaze drifted Jisoo's way, and he could see the need on Seungcheol's face.

_Holy fucking shit. This is so not happening! Fucking_ _Jeonghan_ _. God damn did I now have a use for some of those toys he bought a few months back but we hadn't actually gotten up the balls to try out. That boy is going to have a red fucking ass when I'm done with him!_

Jisoo was glued to his spot. Torn between embarrassment and desire. If this really happened, it would in fact be living out a fantasy. And having Jeonghan watch was, hell, sexy as fuck. But he just didn't know what to do…

And then Seungcheol took it out of his hands by standing up, undoing his pants, and pushing them down and stepping out of them. His dick sprung free, thick and long and oozing precome. Jisoo swallowed and gaped at him.

"Come on, Jisoo, I've been fucking wondering about this since that fucking day in the basement. Come prove that guys are actually better, like you claim."

The combination of his shy grin, his accepting words, and his obvious protruding interest all drew Jisoo in. Helooked at Jeonghan, who nodded at him with a small smile.

Jeonghan leaned forward and pulled his shirt off and dropped it to the floor, then kissed his cheek softly and whispered, "Go get him, baby. I got him worked up just for you."

Jisoo pulled back and stared at him. Sure enough, the now smug smile on his face said that Jeonghan had hoped things would turn out this way, maybe even planned it, to the extent possible. He didn't know whether to kiss him or deck him.

He looked over to see Seungcheol strip off his Acne shirt and the glorious sight of his naked body, cut and rippling with muscle, completely fucking did him in.

Jisoo slipped off the leather sofa and crawled on his hands and knees until he was between his thighs. He felt too dizzy to attempt walking, a combination of the alcohol and the moment. He heard Jeonghan slide the coffee table out of the way but was too fixated on Seungcheol's hard length to pay much attention otherwise. Jisoo looked up at him from underneath his lashes and his too-long jet black bangs, and his eyes were full of nervous anticipation.

He decided the best approach was simply to dive right in before one of the three of them regained their fucking minds.

Jisoo licked up his length, feeling the contour of the thick veins against his tongue. He sucked in a breath but otherwise made no noise. Eager to elicit more of a response, Jisoo plumbed his tongue into his slit and sucked at the precome greedily, and Seungcheol threw his head back. Better, but still not enough. He licked at him enough to coat him with moisture and then he engulfed his swollen length in his mouth. Jisoo had nearly no gag reflex at all – something of which he was quite proud in moments like these – and was able to take a good bit of him into his throat.

"Oh, fuck!" Seungcheol choked out.

Grinning inwardly, Jisoo stroked his tongue against him and swallowed several times, knowing Seungcheol would feel the movement of his throat muscles around his head.

Amazingly, he'd taken most of his length inside of him. There was just enough room between his pink lips and the base of his cock to tighten his hand around him. He gripped him hard and sucked harder as Jisoo drew his head back.

He heard Seungcheol's hands grab at the leather. Jisoo really wanted them in his hair. It seemed like Seungcheol was specifically trying to restrain himself from doing that, but he wasn't having it. If he was doing this, he was getting the full-on fantasy, wherein Seungcheol fucked his face and took great unrestrained pleasure in doing so. Jisoo reached out with his free hand and grabbed his big fucking hand and dragged it to his head.

The minute his fingers fisted in the thick hair at the back of Jisoo's head, he groaned in satisfaction.

He sucked that cock like it might be the last one he'd ever get. The first time he felt his balls tighten, Jisoo released him with a pop and lowered his head to lick and suck at his sack, giving him time to calm down. Seungcheol groaned at the loss of his mouth but obviously enjoyed the attention he devoted to his balls. When he squeezed those thick fucking thighs around Jisoo's shoulders, he moaned and sucked him back into his mouth.

"Fuck,  _Jisoo_!" he cried out.

Out of nowhere, Jisoo felt Jeonghan's hands stroking his back and sides. The feeling of two pair of hands on his body was thrilling, intoxicating. His own cock was now so hard that the pressure created by his button-down jeans was becoming painful, but it was so hard to care given everything else that was going on.

"Doesn't he have a hot fucking mouth, Cheollie?"

"Fucking insane," Seungcheol groaned.

"Don't you come until I tell you to, Seungcheol, do you fucking hear me?"

"Yeahyeahyeah," he murmured frantically.

"I can't watch you two like this and not have some. Can you handle that, Seungcheol?"

"Whatever you want...  _Fuck,_ _Jisoo_ ," he rasped.

"My thoughts exactly," Jeonghan murmured as his hands reached underneath Jisoo's stomach and undid his jeans.

He moaned and sucked harder and lifted his hips a little to help Jeonghan work his jeans down. A cry garbled out around Seungcheol's thick length as Jeonghan roughly grasped Jisoo's cock and gave it a few tight, fast strokes. He could feel how his precome had already coated his dick with natural lubrication.

He felt Jeonghan's bare body lean down over his back. He whispered hotly in his ear, "I'm making this whole fucking fantasy come true for you tonight, Jisoo. Do you want that?"

Jisoo moaned his assent but it wasn't enough for Jeonghan, who pulled his hair to raise his mouth up off of Seungcheol.

"Do you want that?" he repeated.

"Yes, Jeonghan.  _Yes_ ," he hissed. 

Then Jisoo groaned as Seungcheol grabbed his head with both hands now and guided him back down to his slick cock. He braced his hands on the edge of the couch on the outside of his thighs, which raised his upper body weight up off him a little, allowing him to fully guide the pace and depth of movement. As Jeonghan fumbled behind Jisoo, Seungcheol lifted his hips up off the couch and fucked his face quick and deep.

Jisoo moaned at the sensation and chanced a glance up at Seungcheol. Whereas earlier he'd noticed his eyes were tightly closed, now he was avidly watching his cock disappear into Jisoo's glistening lips. He jammed himself all the way inside Jisoo, testing his lack of a gag reflex as his head completely sealed off his throat.

"You  _are_  the fucking best, Jisoo," he said in a raw scrape of a voice. Jisoo swallowed around him in response and he bit out a  _fuck_.

Just then Jisoo felt one of Jeonghan's long fingers, slick with lubrication, work its way into his ass. He groaned and pushed back and he thought he heard him chuckle softly. Then Jisoo was sure he had when he murmured, "So fucking eager." Before long, Jeonghan was working three fingers in and out of him, preparing him for his cock, which in comparison to Seungcheol's was a little shorter but definitely thicker. Jisoo wiggled his hips at the feeling of Jeonghan's fingers and Seungcheol's dick gliding into him at the same time.

Jisoo screamed when he felt a sharp little tap against his balls. 

"Don't you fucking come until I tell you to either, Hong Jisoo. Both of you are living out a fantasy right now you've had for the past fucking decade. Thanks to me. You damn well better listen to me in return."

Seungcheol and Jisoo groaned at the same time.

He felt Jeonghan circle his head against his opening, and then he carefully pushed forward. He stroked Jisoo's back with one hand as he always did, offering comfort against the strain anal sex caused when his body first accepted and then got used to the intrusion.

 _Christ, how he fucking stretches me._  It shocked him every fucking time.

As his muscles visibly relaxed, Jeonghan gripped both of Jisoo's hips in his hands and thrust into him. He was rough and demanding, the impact of his body making it more difficult to brace himself adequately in Jisoo's current position. As Jisoo adjusted, Seungcheol loosened his grip on his head. He threaded one arm around his waist and raised the other one up and braced it against his shoulder. Better able to withstand his pounding now, Jeonghan fucked Jisoo with abandon, his thick cock mercilessly stroking his prostate over and over.

And then Jisoo felt a sensation on his thumb, the one braced against Seungcheol's muscled shoulder. On an upward suck of his cock, he glanced up and found Seungcheol licking and nipping at the pad of his thumb. His cock cut off a strangled moan as Jisoo plunged his mouth down around him. He felt Seungcheol's breath exhale sharply against the wet skin on his thumb. Intrigued by his action, Jisoo lifted his thumb just slightly, making it a little easier for him to get to. And was fucking thrilled to feel his lips wrap around it, to feel his teeth dragging along the skin there, and to feel the suction of his mouth.

Jisoo started whimpering, his groin now burning with the need to come.

Jeonghan understood his sounds and leaned forward against his back. With one hand he gripped his shoulder, which he used for leverage to continue pounding into Jisoo. With his other hand he reached underneath him and grabbed his swollen cock in his still-lubricated hand.

Jisoo cried out around Seungcheol's saliva-covered length, and Seungcheol groaned in a way that said he was hanging on by a very thin thread. His hands tightened in Jisoo's hair as he hurried his movements and bit down on his thumb.

JIsoo pulled his arm from under Seungcheol's body and reached under himself, gathering some extra lubrication that was running down his thighs. Seungcheol needed just a little taste of how fucking good this felt.

With his shoulders he pushed at his thighs, encouraging him to loosen up the death grip with which he'd been embracing him. Seungcheol's wider position opened him up to Jisoo and he began massaging his perineum. He sucked in a breath and panted against the wet skin on his hand.

And then Jisoo thought,  _fuck it_ , and slid his lubricated middle finger into his virgin ass until he found his prostate. Seungcheol's eyes flew open and he groaned. He looked down at Jisoo, half unsure but crazy dazed with lust.

Jeonghan realized what he was doing and bit his shoulder, remarked, "You are evil, baby." Then, louder, he finally gave his permission. "Come, Seungcheol. Come down Jisoo's pretty little throat." His grip tightened on Jisoo's shoulder and then he groaned against his back. "You too, baby. I want to feel you milking my cock before I fill your tight fucking ass."

Straining to hold off his orgasm, JIsoo began curling his finger towards Seungcheol's front against the little round gland that he knew would heighten the elder's pleasure and give JIsoo more to swallow.

Apparently new to the intensity of that sensation, Seungcheol let go almost immediately. "Fuck fuck fuck!" he yelled as thick streams of come shot against the back of Jisoo's throat. His grip in his hair was so tight it was burning his scalp, but it felt so fucking good and he was too busy trying to keep up with his come to worry about it.

"That's it, baby," Jeonghan rasped, "drink it all down. It's just for you."

The combination of Seungcheol's release and Jeonghan's words and Jeonghan's gloriously punishing thrusts into his body sent him nuclear and JIsoo screamed out as he continued to swallow around Seungcheol's still-hard cock. Jeonghan's hand pumped him through his orgasm and it felt like it gloriously lasted forever.

Seungcheol groaned as Jisoo continued to suck at him even as he finally started to soften, but he simply couldn't be without something in his mouth with an orgasm this forceful shattering his body. He felt his hands on his shoulders, holding Jisoo as he shuddered in the cradle of his lap, and melted at the accepting gesture. Of course, Jisoo had just given him the best fucking blow job of his life. He imagine that would have made Seungcheol feel a little affectionate towards him, even if they hadn't been best fucking friends their whole lives.

Jisoo and Seungcheol now spent, Jeonghan continued to pound into him, the force of which caused Jisoo's neck and collar bone to rock into Seungcheol's groin. They both groaned at the sensation, but he knew Jeonghan's frantic pace meant he was just about to lose control.

Seeking greater leverage around Jisoo's body, Jeonghan tightened his grip on his shoulder and with the hand that had been stroking him, he reached up past Jisoo's shoulder and past his face. Jisoo was fascinated when Jeonghan's hand settled around Seungcheol's hip in a tight grip and Seungcheol covered it with his own, holding it there.

Holding onto Jisoo's shoulder and Seungcheol's pelvis, Jeonghan drilled himself into Jisoo a half-dozen more times before screaming out a "Fuck, Jisoo!  _Fuck_!" and filling his well-used ass with spurt after spurt of streaming hot cum.

A minute passed, and then two, and none of them moved. The room was filled with the sound of labored breathing and breathy shudders. Jisoo was suddenly exhausted beyond imagination, the result of the downing effect of the alcohol with the absolute draining his body had just experienced from perhaps the most intense orgasm of his whole life.

Jeonghan pulled away from him first, but not before leaning down and pressing a series of kisses between his shoulder blades.

His weight off of him, Jisoo pushed up and chanced a look at Seungcheol, hoping like hell things wouldn't go from awesome to awkward in two point five seconds. He was pleasantly surprised to find Seungcheol looking down at him with this big lazy satisfied grin on his face.

"Thanks man," was all he said. Jisoo leaned forward and kissed his soft cock and winked at him. He rolled his eyes with that smile still on his face and playfully shoved him away as he reached for his shirt.

They were all stumbling around after their clothes like they were boneless and delirious. Which they pretty much were. A quick conversation ended with Seungcheol agreeing to crash in their guest room rather than chancing driving home in his state. Jeonghan and Jisoo somehow made it to their own room without causing any major damage.

They fell into bed, too weary to bother with showering. Besides, despite the events of the past hour, another thought had come to his mind. Jisoo pulled Jeonghan's back into his chest and curled himself around him. "Thank you, you sneaky bitch," he murmured against his neck.

He chuckled. "Gee, that's some thanks for making one of your biggest fantasies come true."

"You're right, baby, that wasn't appropriately thankful. Maybe this is better?" Jisoo asked as he pressed his somehow-erect-again cock in between his muscled ass cheeks.

"Fuck, Jisoo," Jeonghan groaned as he slipped into him. He went slowly as Jisoo had only lubed him quickly, but soon he was buried to the hilt and found a satisfying pace. Jisoo reached around him and pushed his hand away from his cock, wanting to be the one to provide all the pleasure this time.

Jisoo panted through the following words, pleading for Jeonghan to feel what he meant to jim: "That was one of the most intense experiences of my entire life, Jeonghan. Thank you for being so secure with us that you could give that to me, but I just couldn't let the night end without getting myself inside you, because I couldn't allow even the smallest doubt in your mind…even the smallest thought that you weren't enough. I would die if your head hit this pillow without complete assurance that you are fucking everything to me."

Jeonghan whimpered and turned his head until their lips collided. JIsoo devoured him in a kiss and plunged his tongue into his mouth, stroking and exploring as his tongue gave back in kind.

They finally pulled away, gasping for breath, still rocking against each other as he pumped Jeonghan's weeping cock.

"I just want to give you everything, Jisoo. I want to meet your every need. I want to fulfill your every fantasy. And I am secure enough to bring someone else into us sometimes to do so, because I feel your love and devotion so completely. It's almost like you can project your emotions into me. I feel literally warmed by them. I just want to give you everything."

"You do, Jeonghan. You always have. I don't need anything that's not right here in my arms." Jisoo squeezed himself around him.

"Fuck, Jisoo, I'm coming," he whimpered, and Jisoo felt his cock pulse within his fist's tight grip. "I love you, baby. So much."

Wrapping both of his arms around his chest, Jisoo hunched his body around him and thrust into him in a quick frenetic pace. "Love you…too…Jeonghan… _God_ ," he groaned as he stilled and poured his release into him.

Jisoo pulled out of him and Jeonghan turned and curled himself into his chest. He stroked his silk, auburn hair and Jeonghan threaded an arm across him and tucked his fingers under his back. Eight hours later, they woke up in the same exact position.

The morning was a frantic rush because they'd both overslept. They barely had time for any conversation in between showering, dressing, choking down some breakfast, and packing up their things for the day. Seungcheol had already left—fhis job as a mechanical engineer started bright and early at eight a.m., and he'd been long gone for a while by the time they got their late asses downstairs. He simply left a note on the kitchen counter— _Don't forget about dinner at_ _Minghao's_ _tomorrow_ _night!_ —that reminded them of their date with their best friend's pool table.

Jisoo ran downstairs to the laundry room, frowning as something on the wall at the top of the steps seemed different. But he was distracted and late and in desperate need of a clean dress shirt.

When he went to run back upstairs, he burst out laughing. Jeonghan appeared at the top of the steps a moment later with an amused 'what the fuck's so funny' expression on his face. Jisoo urged him down with a wave of his hand and pointed to the wall above the staircase.

Jeonghan's eyebrows flew up as he took in what hung there.

Seungcheol had apparently been up a lot earlier than he needed to be. Because there, hanging on the wall, was a professionally done sign—apparently made using some of Jeonghan's architectural drawing boards and the graphic design software on his computer.

It simply read, "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas."

Realizing Jisoo had indeed seen something on his way down, he ran up the stairs and, sure enough, a second sign adorned the high wall above the top of the staircase. It said, "Welcome to Vegas."

He sat down and laughed some more, so hard in fact that he started crying and was only making a gasping sound. He was imagining how they were going to explain these signs to the rest of the guys the next time they hosted Tuesday night poker. Jeonghan chuckled and cuffed the back of Jisoo's head, but his face was filled with humor and love and relief. All was obviously cool with their Cheollie.

Jisoo wiped his eyes and stood up, taking a last glance at the sign as he slung his messenger bag over his shoulder.

And in that moment, he knew without a doubt that he had it all: true love, a partner to share his life with, loyal and accepting friends, and the career he'd always wanted (well…he was just a dissertation away from that…but he was on the right track). And even though last night had been wonderful…amazing even…okay, it was beyond his wildest imagination, he didn't  _need_  to play out his fantasies, because he was already living the dream.


End file.
